Nidaime Rikudou Sennin Nueva Leyenda Ninja: Naruto Uzumak
by TheLastAlex
Summary: Naruto despues de sellar el jubi en su cuerpo en la 4 guerra ninja, murió pero rikudou le da una nueva oportunidad,¿
1. Chapter 1

_**Renuncia de Derechos:**_ _ **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Mashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **no esperen NaruHina ni NaruSaku de mi, al menos no en esta historia**_

 _ **tengo contemplado que esta historia sea naruharem, pero ustedes elijan, pueden recomendar chicas para el harem, y en caso de que el fic no sea asi, la pareja de naruto sera una O.C, ustedes elijan**_

 _ **como dije estaría ocupado estas semanas, pero también dije que si tenia tiempo escribiría algo, y bueno que mejor que esta nueva historia para calentar las cosas, antes de que se enfríen, nose si las siguientes semanas tanga algo de tiempo, pero una cosa tengan la clara, esta HISTORIA SE TERIMNA POR QUE SE TERMINA, LES PROMETO TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA SI O SI, en caso de cualquier retraso les estaré avisando**_

 _ **y no solo eso, esta historia estará dividida en dos temporadas, la primera tendrá como mínimo 100 capitulos, y si es que todo sale bien incluso mas, y la segunda temporada, como mínimo 150 capitulos, y como dije si es que todo va bien incluso mucho mas**_

 _ **a hora bien hablemos un poco de como actualizare este fic, si han visitado mi anterior fic, verán que tengo mas ideas en mente, sin embargo yo vere como me administro con los tiempos, también tienen que entender que soy persona, y como tal tengo responsabilidades, como ir a la escuela y estudiar entre otras, asi que no esperen diez actualizaciones por semana, si tengo tiempo serán una o dos actualizaciones por semana y si tengo mas tiempo libre incluso poquito mas nose, incluso puede que allá semanas sin actualizaciones, y en dado caso seria en fechas de exámenes o por asuntos personales, pero cual quier cosa estaré avisando**_

 _ **por eso les quiero pedir paciencia tampoco soy una maquina**_

* * *

" _ **Nidaime Rikudou Sennin Nueva Leyenda Ninja: Naruto Uzumaki"**_

La Cuarta Guerra Ninja se estaba tornando a favor de la Alianza Shinobi, tras la derrota y posterior Muerte de Madara, Obito y Sasuke, pero cuando la alianza creyo que la lucha se habia tornado a su favor, se equivocaron ya que a hora tendrían que luchar contra el Jubi que esta descontrolado y destruyendo todo a su paso, tras Naruto no ver otra solucion deside sacrificarse, sellando el jubi dentro de si, para posteriormente morir luego del sellado

 _ **(Algún lugar)**_

un rubio despertó en algún lugar, era una alcantarilla, igual en la que estaba encerrado kurama, naruto estaba muy confundido sin saber donde se encuentra, hasta que alguien le hablo

-veo que pudiste salvar al mundo naruto-decía una voz que se le hacia conocida al rubio, al darse la vuelta para ver a la persona que le había dirigido la palabra, es persona era rikudou sennin-¿viejo rikudou? que hace aqui-pregunta el rubio sorprendido-solo vengo a diserte algunas cosas, pero antes quería preguntarte algo-dice el viejo sennin-¿que?-pregunta naruto-¿si pudieras volver a la vida que harías?-hora pregunta el viejo dios ninja-pues salvar gente a la cual no pude salvar en el pasado, y cambiar mi tonta actitud, ya que gracias a mi tonta esperanza de salvar a sasuke, casi me mata, traer la paz, formar una familia y vivir protegiendo a los que me importan hasta el fin de mis días-dijo naruto lleno de conviccion, a lo cual rikudou solo sonríe internamente-y que paso con lo de ser hokage-pregunto rikudou-lo der ser hokage solo era para que la gente me reconozca y poder sentir que soy alguien a ojos de los demás, pero aprendí que no necesito ser reconocido por la gente para poder vivir, no necesito de un titulo si quiero proteger a los demas, solamente lo hare, porque soy Uzumaki Naruto-respondió otra vez con una fuerte convicción en sus palabras, la sonrisa de rikudou solo se agrando mas

-(al parecer no me equivoque contigo naruto, tu seras mi heredero y estoy seguro de que esta vez traerás la paz al mundo naruto)-pensó el viejo sennin-bien naruto, volverás en el tiempo, para evitar la guerra y hacer lo que creas correcto, sigue tus ideal, desde a hora te nombro Nidaime Rikudou Sennin, cuando sea el momento recorrerás el mundo y lo unificaras, tal vez sea una carga demasiado grande para ti pero estoy muy seguro que lo lograras-fueron las palabras dichas por el viejo rikudou, naruto estaba sorprendido aquel que salvo el mundo hace tiempo lo nombro su sucesor

-¿por que?-pregunto el rubio aun sorprendido-por que te lo mereces naruto y ademas yo te considero digno, despues de lo que pasaste en tu vida nunca tuviste odio en tu corazón, y incluso luchaste por aquellos que te trataron como la peor de las basuras, a pesar de la actitud que tomes en esta nueva oportunidad, no me retractare de mis palabras, por que soy Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki-dijo con convicción y con una gran sonrisa el viejo rikudou sennin, mientras levantaba su puño en señal de querer hacer un choque de puños con el rubio, y naruto estuvo sorprendido, pero también sonrió y choco puños con Hagoromo

-bien naruto, a hora tu seras mi reencarnación, pero eso significa que Ashura buscara a alguien mas en quien reencarnar, por lo tanto una pelea entre sasuke que es la reencarnación de Indra y la reencarnación de Ashura es inevitable, yo espero que la pelea de mis hijos se termine de una vez, ya falle una vez, por lo tanto si vez que sus peleas afectan al mundo te pido como rikudou sennin y como padre, que acabes con ellos de una vez, sus peleas ya causaron mucho daño en el pasado-advirtió Hagoromo con una lagrima traicionera cayendo de su ojo derecho

-claro, viejo rikudou-respondió naruto con cierta pena por el viejo dios ninja-pero tendré que volver a cambiar kurama-pregunto el rubio-me temo que si naruto, tendrás que volver a cambiar a kurama-respondió el viejo sennin-okey juro que lo are cuantas veces sea necesario-sentencio naruto con una sonrisa-(si supiera que es Kurami y no Kurama, ya que es mujer, aun que supongo que quiso que creyera que era hombre, para después darle una gran sorpresa jajajajaja)-pensaba el viejo sennin con una sonrisa

-naruto, ya que as sellado el jubi dentro deti, y a hora tendrás todo su chakra, are algunos cambios en tu cuerpo, para que soportes a hora tus enorme reservas de chakra, tendras todo el chakra del jubi sin necesidades de que este encerrado dentro de ti, es decir nunca te cansaras, y el chakra se regenerara como si fueras un biju, solo que se regenerara mas rápido, y sin contar con los cambios que te are, potenciare tus genes Uzumaki y Otsutsuki, por lo tanto, seria como decir que a hora tu eres el jubi, pero mucho mas poderoso, si contar a hora que tienes 10 colas chakras, por decirlo así, que básicamente todo ese chakra es tuyo, y sin contar el que conseguirás cuando potencia tus genes Uzumaki y Otsutsuki, seria como decir, que tendrás como 3 colas de charka mas, en total, serian 13, mas las 9 de kurama, serian, 22 colas de chakra, contaras con una regeneración impresionantes-dice el otsutsuki-¡que¡-grito naruto sorprendido

-pero no todo sera tan fácil, a hora tendrás mas chakra, por lo tanto sera mas difícil de controlar, pero debido a la experiencia que tienes, y el muy buen control que tienes, tardaras unos 4 días para controlar a la perfección tanto chakra, si es que te pones a entrenar duro-dijo hagoromo con su típica sonrisa-ufff, menos mal-respondió naruto ya que tener que entrenar para controlar tanto chakra desde 0 seria una locura, se tardo 2 y medio en el entrenamiento con jiraiya, en controlar a la perfecciona su chakra

-tambien podras despertar el sharingan y el rinnegan-menciono hagoromo-el sharingan, que eso no es de los uchihas-pregunto naruto-el sharingan es de los otsutsuki, recuerda que mi hijo indra fundo el clan uchiha-dijo hagoromo-cierto-dijo naruto rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa-pero como despertare el rinnegan, si ni siquiera su hijo indra pudo despertarlo, y nose como madara lo pudo despertar o sasuke o nagato-pregunto naruto

-es porque para despertar el rinnegan se necesitan, los ojos de un uchiha y la fortaleza física de los senju, es decir que yo pude porque poseo las 2 cosas, y la razon por la que mis hijos no pudieron es por que indra nació con la capacidad de poder despertar el sharingan, pero no tenia la fortaleza física, y ashura nació con la fortaleza física, pero sin la capacidad de poder despertar el sharingan, y así se dividieron en uchiha y senju, te lo explico asi para que puedas comprender, un uchiha sin la sangre y capacidad fisica de los senju, es incapaz de despertar el rinnegan y un senju sin la sangre y ojos uchiha es incapaz de despertar el rinnegan-explico el viejo rikudou-la razón por la que madara pudo, es porque le implantaron células de hashirama mientras estaba muerto, por eso la células no causaron daños a su organismo, a nagato por que se lo implantaron, y a sasuke, por que yo se lo di, aun que ya veo que cometí un error en habérselo otorgado, no hace falta decir que seria inútil si por ejemplo: te implantas las células senju, y sobrevivis, para despertar el rinnegan si no eres descendiente directo de mis hijos, madara era descendiente de indra-volvio a explicar hagoromo

-y entonces yo como podre-pregunto naruto confundido-por que al ser uzumaki eres parientes cercano de los senju, ya que mi hijo ashura tuvo, 2 hijos, el primogénito siguio con el clan senju y el segundo fundo el clan uzumaki, y tu eres un descendiente directo del segundo hijo, a través de tu madre kushina, y sin contar que potenciare tus genes uzumaki y tus genes otsutsuki, podrás despertar el sharingan y el rinnegan sin ningún inconveniente, el sharingan por los genes otsutsuki al igual que el rinnegan, los genes uzumaki, ayudaran a que tengas una longevidad y resistencia increíbles, un uzumaki sano puede vivir hasta 150 años, incluso hay casos en los cual un uzumki es capas de vivir 220 años, sin contar que a hora seras un genio natural del sellado como tu ancestro-volvió a explicar hagoromo-increíble-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir naruto

-no sera necesario el rinnegan para que tengas los 5 elementos ya que ya los tendrás, y ademas te daré 7 kekkei genkais, como les dicen-dice hagoromo-cuales-pregunta naruto emocionado

 **Kekkei genkais que le dara hagaromo a naruto**

El **Elemento Lava** (熔遁 y/o 溶遁; _Yōton_ , literalmente _Liberación de Lava_ ) es un tipo de chakra avanzado que surge de la combinación del Elemento Fuego con el Elemento Tierra, permitiendo al usuario crear y lanzar chorros de lava que pueden derretir casi cualquier cosa. Estas técnicas son de gran peligrosidad pero según el anime el agua en grandes proporciones es capaz de extinguirlo. Los distintos usuarios de este elemento poseen cada uno, un estilo único del uso de este elemento, ya que son capaces de manipular otros materiales relacionados con este.

El **Elemento Quemar** (灼遁, _Shakuton_ , literalmente _Liberación de Quemar_ ) este es un tipo de naturaleza avanzada formada por la unión del Elemento Fuego y el Elemento Viento [1]. Este elemento permite al usuario crear un gran calor capaz de calentar a un enemigo de tal forma que todos sus líquidos internos se evaporan y su cuerpo queda disecado provocando su muerte instantánea. Hasta ahora la única usuario conocida de este Kekkei Genkai es Pakura de Sunagakure.

El **Elemento Velocidad** (迅遁, _Jinton_ , literalmente _Liberación de Velocidad_ ) es una naturaleza de chakra vista en Naruto Shippūden 3: Los Herederos de la Voluntad de Fuego. Este Kekkei Genkai es robado por Hiruko, con su Kinjutsu la "Técnica Quimera", a un ninja de Sunagakure, Iwagakure, o Kirigakure. Este tipo de chakra permite moverse a grandes velocidades, según Hiruko para evitar ataques directos y fuertes como los de Sakura y Tsunade con facilidad. El Elemento Polvo ( _Jinton_ ) se pronuncia igual al Elemento Velocidad ( _Jinton_ ); lo único que difiere en el nombre es el Kanji, mientras que el Elemento Polvo es 塵遁, el Elemento Velocidad es 迅遁, básicamente es mas rapido que el hirashin no jutsu

El **Elemento Tormenta** (嵐遁, _Ranton_ , literalmente _Liberación de Tormenta_ ) es el conjunto de técnicas que combinan el Elemento Agua y el Elemento Rayo para crear brillantes vigas de electricidad que fluyen como el agua. También se ha visto que, aparte de Darui, existen otros usuarios de este Kekkei Genkai en Kumogakure.

El **Elemento Acero** (鋼遁, _Kōton_ , literalmente _Liberación de Acero_ ) es un tipo de chakra y se cree que es un elemento avanzado como el Elemento Cristal o el Elemento Llama. Hasta ahora la única persona conocida que utiliza este elemento es Metoro Konjiki, quien es capaz de crear armas de acero, **Elemento Acero: Armadura Impenetrable** (鋼遁・不可解な鎧 _Kōton: Saikō no Yoroi_ ) es un jutsu en donde el usuario de esta técnica crea acero negro a través de su cuerpo o alguna parte de su cuerpo como su mano haciendo que algún ataque hecho por un arma no sea eficaz. Hiruko afirma que las cuchillas no le afectan en nada, debido a esta capacidad. Cuando utiliza este jutsu le deja una apariencia similar a la técnica de Kakuzu: Elemento Tierra: Lanza de Tierra, que Kakuzu utiliza para neutralizar los golpes. Hiruko usa esta técnica para contrarrestar la espada Tantō de Sai.

El **Elemento Oscuridad** (冥遁, _Meiton_ , literalmente _Liberación Oscura_ ) usa técnicas que pueden usarse para absorber, manipular y liberar chakra al robarlo de un oponente. Los elementos que deben unirse para crear este elemento en particular, son desconocidos pero se cree que es un tipo avanzado de chakra y no una combinación. Este elemento es utilizado en "Naruto Shippūden la Película: Los Herederos de la Voluntad de Fuego" por Hiruko. Al parecer robó este Kekkei Genkai de un shinobi desconocido lo más probable es que fuera de Sunagakure, Kirigakure o Iwagakure utilizando su Jutsu: Quimera para despojarlo de su habilidad genética.

El **Elemento Madera** (木遁, _Mokuton_ , literalmente _Liberación de Madera_ ) también conocido como **Técnica de Elemento Madera** (木遁の術, _Mokuton no Jutsu_ ) es un elemento avanzado que se obtiene al combinar los elementos agua y tierra y un Kekkei Genkai exclusivo de Hashirama Senju. Al fusionar estas dos naturalezas de chakra, el portador crea una nueva forma de vida. Los jutsus que utilizan este elemento pueden realizarse desde cualquier lugar, incluyendo el cuerpo del usuario, creando raíces y flores[1]. La madera puede ser cambiada de forma; ya sea para crear amplias armas de combate o crear un gran paisaje en pocos segundos, el chakra del usuario está literalmente convertido en una fuente de vida. Las técnicas de este elemento son comúnmente afiliadas con el sello de la serpiente.

(informacion sacada de la wiki de naruto)

esto son los elementos que tendrá naruto, yo lo copie de la wiki de naruto, para que tengan un idea de como y que hace cada elemento, todas las técnicas que verán de estos elementos a lo largo de la historia son técnicas oficialales, es decir no están inventadas por mi, ai tecnicas de cada elementos que saque de paginas, y si piensan que naruto esta mas chetado que kurama con el susano, pues tienen razon, pero recuerden algo el poder muchas veces no supera a la experiencia, aunque naruto tengan un buen control de cada elemento ,siempre se encuentra una forma de vencer al enemigo, are que naruto a lo largo de la historia valla aprendiendo a como manejar, sus elementos, para que no se tire un ejercito con una técnica xD, también are que naruto use mas estos elementos que los elementos primarios como el katon,futon,suiton,doton y raiton, de momento usara estos elementos primarios como cubierta, para que el consejo no lo ponga como conejo en época de apareamiento hahahah xD, aun que si el consejo no hace que este así, seré yo el que haga que naruto este como conejo en época de apareamiento con su/s enamorada/s todo depende e.e, este fic estará lleno de acción, humor, algo de drama no viene mal, y zukulencia e.e, cof..cof..lemon..cof..cof

bien como les dije esta es mi forma de explicárselo a ustedes, hagan de cuenta que hagoromo le explico lo mismo pero de diferente manera a naruto

 _ **Fin de la explicacion de los kekkei genkais**_

-¡enserio tendré todo eso¡-grito naruto sorprendido mientras movía sus brazos de manera cómica-si, pero te pido que seas discreto a la hora de mostrarlos, ya que como sabes, si el consejo de tu aldea se entero que tienes 7 kekkei genkais,no te ascenderían del grado gennin para poder controlarte y te pondrán como conejo en época de apareamiento, y si es asi podrían llegar a tener el ejercito mas poderoso de la historia, ya que me dijiste que yo no te interesa ser hokage, en caso de que te discubriesen, tendrias que irte de konoha, lo entiendes verdad-pregunto el otsutsuki de manera seria-si lo entiendo-dijo naruto con tristeza-pero a hora, que lo pienso mejor seguro que ai una forma en la que no podrían hacerte este tipo de cosas-dijo el sabio con una sonrisa-¡enserio¡-dijo naruto un poco mas animado

-si, cuando vuelvas, al pasado se generara una nueva linea de tiempo, por lo tanto puede que allá algunos cambios, en los exámenes chunnin cuando tenias 12 años, el único kage que se presento a los exámenes era el kazekage por temas que ya conoces, por lo tanto en esta linea de tiempo las probabilidades de que asistan todos los kages es alta, puedes demostrar todos tus kekkei genkai en frente de los kages, ya que si ven a una persona con 7 kekkei genkais muy poderosos y deseados no dudarían en contratarla para sus filas, por lo tanto konoha ya no se podrá dar el lujo de controlarte, ya que si te pierden, pierden a un diamante en bruto con 7 kekkei genkais listos para ser usados, pero en caso de que no cambiasen de parecer, puedes unirte a alguna de las demás aldeas shinobis, y ten en cuenta que no dudaran ni 1 segundo en aceptarte-explico hagoromo a naruto

-supongo que tienes razon-responde naruto mientras se rasca la barbilla-bien, cuando vuelva en que tiempo sera-pregunta naruto-si queremos que tengas la oportunidad de los exámenes chunnins y con los kages, diria que despues de los que paso con esa persona misuki, en donde esa persona iruka te da la banda ninja, ai tendrás 1 semana hasta la selección de equipos, utiliza 4 días de esa semana para mejorar el control de chakra, y entrenaras tus elementos y kekkei genkais, con pergaminos que te daré, que tendrán cada técnica de cada elemento, dependerá de ti cuales elementos entrenar primero-explico hagoromo

-supongo que los que entrenare primero seran, los elementos primarios, y de los kekkei genkais, el elemento velocidad, elemento acero y el elemento madera-dijo naruto-tengo curiosidad de porque entrenaras primero esos elementos-dijo hagoromo-los elementos primarios, por que lo necesitare para tener un mejor control de los elementos secundarios, y el elemento velocidad, para poder evitar un suceso que paso en una misión y ademas estoy seguro que me ayudara, el elemento acero, para la pelea con orochimaru en el bosque de la muerte, en caso de que me quiera volver a poner ese sello, claro si es que me atrapa primero jajaja, y el elemento madera para poder vencer a shukaku mas fácilmente-explico naruto-valla naruto parece que has madurado-dijo el viejo rikudou con una sonrisa-aunque estoy seguro que el que mas usare sera el elemento lava y el elemento quemar, jejejeje-dijo naruto a lo cual el viejo rikudou palideció

-bien yo te daré pergaminos con técnicas de cada elemento tanto primario como de los kekkei genkais, aun que si me permites decir, el elemento oscuridad te servirá muchos también-dijo rikudou sennin-estoy seguro que si, pero lo usare cuando sea necesario, o cuando tenga gana-dijo naruto con una sonrisa y el rikudou tenia una enorme gota estilo anime en su cabeza

-por cierto viejo rikudou, usted dijo que me haría algunos cambios para poder soportar mis nuevas fuentes de chakra y también dijo que potenciaría mis genes uzuamki y otsutsuki, que cambios seran-pregunto naruto-tienes razón, cambiare tu cuerpo un poco, a hora seras mas alto que sasuke, cuando tenían 12 años, y puede que pases de ser peli rubio a peli blanco-dijo rikudou-por que peliblanco-pregunto naruto-supongo que viste a obito que cuando sello el jubi dentro de si, se volvió peliblanco, esa es una de las razones y la otra es porque los otsutsuki tendemos a ser peliblancos a diferencia de mis hijos-explico hagoromo-pero si también aumentara mis genes uzumaki no me volvería peli rojo-volvio a preguntar naruto-tienes razón, pero para que resistas el poder de el jubi sin ningún inconveniente, tendrás mas genes otsutsuki-explico hagoromo

-bueno ya no tengo dudas, cuando volvere-pregunto naruto-pues a hora mismo-respondio hagoromo-¡espere viejo rikudou¡-dijo exaltado naruto mientras movia sus brazos de forma comica-que pasa-pregunto algo preocupado hagoromo-si tengo que entrenar todo los elementos, no me podría entrenar usted aquí y luego viajar en el tiempo-pregunto naruto

hagoromo se golpeo la cabeza con su mano pensando en solo una cosa-(¡como pude ser tan estúpido¡)-y luego murmuro cosas de rubios mas perspicaces que el

-s-supongo que tienes razón naruto-dijo el viejo rikudou mientras se rascaba la cabeza de forma nerviosa, a lo cual naruto solo tubo una enorme gote en su cabeza-viejo rikudou también podría instruirme en el arte del fuinjutsu-pregunto naruto-claro-respondió hagoromo

-bien naruto, espero que estés listo porque aquí empieza tu entrenamiento-sentencio hagoromo-¡bien¡-respondio naruto lleno de emoción

* * *

 _ **espero que les alla gustado este primer capitulo, recuerden dejar reviews xD**_

 _ **Capitulo publicado: 28/05/2017**_


	2. Al fin de Regreso

_**Renuncia de Derechos:**_ _ **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Mashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Respondiendo reviews/comentarios**_

 **La susodicha:** lo del Nidaime Rikudou Sennin es algo repetido y que muchos hacen, pero la diferencia esta en como cada uno desarrolle la historia, con respecto al NaruHina y SasuSaku, no creo que allá ya que me canse de leer historias NaruHina hay en todos lados y el SasuSaku no soy muy fan, pero tampoco es que me caigan muy mal, se que el harem también es bastante repetido, pero tratare de desarrollarlo para el gusto de todos, a la explicación de los elementos si los saque de la wiki de naruto, acaso creían que lo redacte yo :v xD, con respecto a mejor en como narro la historia estoy de acuerdo ya que tienes razón que el que todo este muy junto quita las ganas de leer

 **AnzGANDALFR:** muchas gracias, con respecto al las chicas para el harem hinata, tenten, kurenai lo pensare, los otras que mencionaste si estarán

 **alucardzero:** muchas gracias, con respecto a anko si estará, y lo de los hijos de hagoromo me parece muy gracioso tal ves lo implemente mas adelante

 **Zafir09:** me alegro de que te aya gustado, con respecto a darle a naruto 3 kekkei genkais mas, el ranton ya esta incluido, con respecto a lo del hyoton (elemento hielo), y Futton (elemento vapor), se me hace que le estaría dándole mas poder de lo que ya le di, pero tampoco se me hace mala idea, si la gente quiere tal ves se los implemente, pero sera para el siguiente cap

* * *

" _ **Nidaime Rikudou Sennin Nueva Leyenda Ninja: Naruto Uzumaki":**_ _ **cap 2**_

"bien naruto espero que estés listo"-dijo el viejo rikudou emocionado

"¡hai¡"-dijo a hora el rubio emocionado

"pero antes, dejame hacer algo"-dijo hagoromo juntando sus manos

de repente el lugar estaba cambiando drásticamente, a hora todo era un campo lleno de pasto, arboles, había ríos incluso y si se miraba bien a lo lejos había montañas, también si se miraba hacia arriba, había un cielo azul con muchas nubes, el lugar que hasta hace poco parecía una alcantarilla a hora era un hermoso paisaje, decir que naruto estaba sorprendido era quedarse corto

"viejo, como hizo eso"-pregunto naruto mirando para todos lados aun sorprendido

"utilice el elemento _Onmyōton_ o _In'Yōton, como gustes llamarlo, con el puedo crear cual quier cosa"-respondió hagoromo con una sonrisa_

" _dijo que se puede crear cual quier cosa"-dijo naruto mas sorprendido_

" _cualquiera"-respondió hagoromo_

" _yo también podre usarlo"-pregunto naruto emocionado_

" _claro, después de todo eres mi sucesor, pero te lo enseñare mas adelante"-respondió hagoromo, pero de repente escucho algo que le heló la piel_

" _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH"-naruto se empezó a reír de una manera desquiciada, maniática_

" _(ACASO EL PODER ESTA CORROMPIENDO A MI SUCESOR, MALDICION)"-pensó hagoromo con una cara de claro terror, y poniéndose en posición de lucha_

" _¡naruto ,acaso tu¡"-grito desesperado el viejo sabio de los 6 caminos_

" _¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH¡, YA NUNCA MAS TENDRE QUE ESPERAR 3 MINUTOS PARA QUE SE CALIENTE EL RAMEN, HAHAHAHAHAHHAH, TAMPOC.."-naruto gritaba y reía de manera maniática y desquicia, hasta que fue interrumpido por un golpe de hagoromo en la cabeza dejándole un gran chichón_

" _¡PENSE QUE EL PODER TE HABIA CORROMPIDO, BAKAYARO (TONTO), KONORAYO (IMBECIL)¡"-grito hagoromo de forma cómica_

" _ai ai ai, ¡viejo estoy seguro que tu también lo utilizaste para algo similar¡"-grito a hora naruto reprendiendo al viejo rikudou, mientras se tocaba la cabeza por el dolor del golpe_

" _(¡COMO LO SUPO ACASO VIO MIS RECUERDOS¡)"-pensó hagoromo mientra se daba vuelta para que naruto no viera su cara de impresión_

 _ **(Flashback de hagoromo)**_

" _bien es hora de salir del baño"-dijo hagoromo, luego miro el porta papel y estaba vació_

" _¡NO¡, ¡QUIEN SE ACABO EL PAPEL HIGIENICO¡"-grito el sabio de los seis caminos, mientras maldecía a quien se había acabado el papel, lejos de alli hay 2 chiquillos llamados Indra y Ashura, estaban en el piso estallando en carcajadas_

" _(¡A HORA QUE HAGO¡)"-pensaba frustrado_

" _ya se, In'Yōton"-dijo mientras juntaba las mano y al frente de el se creaba un royo de papel higiénico_

 _ **(Fin del flashback)**_

" _b-bueno, ya basta de tonterías empezamos con el entrenamiento"-dijo hagoromo nervioso_

" _esta bien"-dijo naruto ya que se le paso un poco el dolor por el golpe_

 _ **(Entrenamiento)**_

 _(Nota del autor: pasaran años, pero aqui naruto no puede envejecer al igual que rikudou ya no se puede hacer mas viejo)_

 _ **(1 año)**_

 _El viejo rikudou primero se concentro en recuperar y mejorar el control de chakra que tenia naruto ya que sus nuevas fuentes de chakra rompieron todo el control que naruto llego a tener y de paso rikudou iba a aprovechar para hacerlo un experto en el control de chakra_

 _naruto empezó por lo principal en el control de chakra, caminar en arboles, naruto canalizo chakra en sus pies y intento caminar, pero el árbol se despedazo debido a la gran cantidad de chakra de naruto, después de mucho esfuerzo naruto a hora es capas de caminar en los arboles sin ningún tipo de problema, naruto pensó que se iba a tardar menos pero debido a sus a hora grandes cantidades de chakra que mas encima se regeneran al instante, le fue mas difícil de lo esperado, a hora le toca aprender a caminar en el agua, despues de trabajar el doble de duro naruto a hora era capas de caminar y correr en el agua, sin problema y con gran maestría, con la experiencia naruto a hora practicaba pegar kunais creados con el In'Yōton, en diferentes partes de su cuerpo después de varios errores que conllevaron a varias cortadas que se regeneraron gracias al poder de curación que a hora poseía, naruto ya concentra mejor su chakra, a hora hagoromo le enseño a naruto a llevar chakra a diferentes de su cuerpo en mayor o menor medida, con 2 objetivos, 1 que mejorar en la administración de chakra para que sea un experto, 2 para que tuviera una gran fuerza, mayor a la de tsunade ya que naruto tenia mas chakra que esta, después del triple de esfuerzo naruto ya podía enviar chakra a cualquier parte de su cuerpo en mayor y menor medida, a hora tenia que aprender a caminar en una cascada y parase boca abajo en el agua con un kunai, pero mejorar el equilibrio y también el control de chakra, a naruto no se le dificulto demasiado estas 2 tareas ya que con el anterior entrenamiento ya era una experto en el control de chakra, despues de eso naruto a hora era indiscutible mente un experto en el control de chakra, esto le ayudaba para que a la hora de realizar ninjutsus estos gastaran lo justo y lo necesario, aunque si usara de mas no habría problema ya que su chakra se regeneraba al instante_

 _ **(2 año)**_

 _en este segundo año hagoromo se concentro en entrenar a naruto en Taijutsu (tecnicas fisicas) y Kenjutsu (tecnicas con la espada)_

 _La mitad de el año naruto se concentro en desarrollar y perfeccionar un estilo de taijutsu para su uso exclusivo,tras practicar varias katas logro crear uno neutral, mortal de ser necesario, naruto le quiso poner al estilo [La Furia del Ramen], pero tras unas amenazas de hagoromo, le puso Gekido no Ryuu [Furia del Dragón], la segunda mitad del año también desarrollo y perfecciono su propio estilo de kenjutsu al cual le puso Hashi no Jijitsu [Filo del Cielo], también aprendió técnicas de kenjutsu_

 _ **(3 año)**_

 _en este tercer año hagoromo quería enseñarle a naruto Fuinjutsu_

 _Hagoromo procedió a enseñarle todo tipo de Fuinjutsus a naruto, todos les seria muy útil al rubio, sobre todo uno que podía sacar a bijus de sus jinchurikis sin matarlos, naruto tenia una habilidad natural para el fuinjutsu y una excelente ortografía gracias a sus genes uzumakis potenciados, como primer paso aprendió como sellar cosas en pergaminos, después aprendió a sellar muchas cosas en pergaminos grandes, luego aprendió a sellar atacas elementales en pergaminos o en pequeñas hojas con sellos que el hacia, lo bueno de esto es que podía devolver los ataques una vez sellados, también aprendió a sellar pergaminos grandes en pergaminos pequeños, lo cual sorprendió mucho a hagoromo, lo que literalmente le iba a facilitar mucho la vida a naruto es que uso unas muñequeras creadas con el In'Yōton, a la cual naruto creo un sello el cual le permitía sellar armas, pergaminos, comida ect, entre otras cosas, esto impresiono demasiado a hagoromo, porque naruto creo un espacio también muy grande en donde almacenar grandes cantidades de cosas, sin darse cuenta, en definitiva naruto era un genio en el fuinjutsu_

 _ **(4 año)**_

 _en este año naruto aprendió a controlar los elementos primarios Katon, Futon, Raiton, Doton, Suiton_

 _tras aprender varios jutsus de cada elemento desde rango gennin, chunnin, jounnin, anbu-s, anbu-ss, sennin, los primeros 3 meses perfecciona el katon, otros 3 meses perfecciono el futon, los otros 3 meses perfecciono el raiton, y los últimos 3 meses perfecciono el suiton y doton al mismo tiempo, a hora naruto era un maestro en cada elemento, lo único destacable dejando de lado la maestría en cada elemento es que naruto despertó el sharingan con 3 tomoes_

 _ **(5 año)**_

 _a hora naruto entrenaría sus kekkei genkais, la maestría con los elementos primarios hizo que naruto le sea mucho mas facil dominar sus kekkei genkais_

 _el 1° mes naruto entreno el elemento Yoton (Elemento Lava), luego el 2° mes entreno el elemento Shakuton (Elemento Quemar), 3° mes entreno el elemento Jinton (Elemento Velocidad), 4° mes el elemento Koton (Elemento Acero), 5° mes el elemento Meiton (Elemento Oscuridad), 6° el elemento Mokuton (Elemento Madera), 7° el elemento Ranton (Elemento Tormenta), y lo que quedaba del año se dedico a entrenar el sharingan, también aprendió a meditar y a entrenar su mente, a hora naruto es tranquilo y se toma las cosas con calma para pensar fríamente en cualquier situación_

 _en todo este tiempo naruto y hagoromo crearon una relación nieto y abuelo, aun que técnicamente lo eran_

 _ **(Actualidad)**_

" _jiji, sigamos entrenando"-dijo naruto_

" _hahahahaha, lo siento naruto pero ya no me queda nada que enseñarte, al menos por el momento"-dijo hagoromo entre risas_

" _¡que¡, pero todavía no me a enseñado In'Yōton, para no tener que esperar 3 minutos par.."-reprendió naruto, pero fue callado por un golpe en la cabeza de parte del viejo rikudou_

" _eso te lo enseñare después, después de todo voy contigo"-respondió hagoromo con una sonrisa_

" _¿eh?, como va a ir conmigo jiji"-pregunto confundido el naruto_

" _no voy a ir contigo físicamente, digamos que estaré con "kurama" en tu espacio mental"-respondió haciendo énfasis en el nombre del "zorro"_

" _¿eh?, bueno no importa ¿nos vamos?"-naruto se percato en el énfasis en el nombre del zorro pero decidió dejarlo pasar_

" _si"-respondió hagoromo_

 _luego de unas posiciones de manos desparecieron del lugar en donde estaban_

* * *

 _ **(Después del viaje)**_

 _Naruto estaba despertando, se sentía extraño, tal ves es debido a los cambios que realizo el viejo sennin, cuando naruto se recupero un poco pudo ver que estaba en su departamento, le pareció extraño ya que según el viejo iba a aparecer después de la pelea con Mizuki, cuando naruto se levanto, era un poco mas alto que su cama, luego naruto se extraño ya que según rikudou el iba ser mas alto, fue al baño prendió la luz, para verse en el espejo, cuando naruto se vio, vio a un chico peliblanco, de pelo no tan alborotado con dos largos mechones que le llegaban hasta el mentón, una en cada lado de su cara y con un mechon que le tapaba la mitad de su nariz, con 3 marcas en cada mejilla, ojos azules, piel bronceada (el mismo color de piel que tubo naruto toda su vida :v), vestido con un pijama blanco_

" _(¡JIJI QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO¡)"-pensaba naruto enojado_

" _(creo que se me paso la mano y volvimos a cuando tenias 6 años, jejejeje)"-respondió algo nervioso y apenado el viejo sennin_

" _(uff, estoy empezando a dudar que seas rikudou sennin)"-dijo el pequeño naruto suspirando_

" _(ya no me respetan como antes)"-respondió rikudou_

 _yéndose a una esquina en el espacio mental del a hora peliblanco, agachándose y haciendo círculos, con una aura depresiva murmurando cosas de nietos que ya no lo respetaban como antes_

" _(y que se supone que aga a hora jiji)"-pregunto naruto haciendo un pucherito_

 _a hora naruto se estaba yendo a acostar ya que se levanto en medio de la noche_

" _como ya tienes entrenamiento en todas las artes ninja, lo mejor sera que entrenes tu cuerpo durante este tiempo, y practiques de ves en cuando las artes ninjas para no oxidarte"-respondió hagoromo sonriendo por el pucherito que hizo su nieto_

" _bien jiji, pero cuando entre en la academia no pienso hacerme el tonto y ser inútil"-dijo naruto ya acostado en su cama_

" _(¡CLARO QUE NO¡, ¡NINGUN NIETO MIO HARA ESO¡, ¡NARUTO TE EXIGO COMO TU ABUELO QUE SEAS EL MEJOR Y NO TE CONTENGAS¡)"-grito hagoromo con los ojos en llamas_

 _naruto solo sonrió por la actitud de su abuelo, ya que le recordaba mucho a cierto maestro con cejas enormes_

" _(por cierto jiji, no esta kurama allí)"-pregunto naruto_

" _(aun debe estar durmiendo para recuperar su poder, recuerda que tienes 6 años, lo que significa que "kurama", aun esta durmiendo para recuperar su poder)"-respondió hagoromo_

" _(conocí a kurama en los exámenes chunnin mientras estaba desmayado por la pelea con orochimaru-baka, supongo que falta mucho verdad)"-pregunto naruto_

" _(exacto, y naruto, tienes prohibido comer ramen excepto los fines de semana)"-dijo hagoromo para terror del a hora peliblanco_

" _(¡QUE¡, ¡POR QUE¡, ohh ¡jiji¡)"-se quejo naruto, haciendo un pucherito en lo ultimo_

" _(JAJAJAJAJA, tu sabes bien por que naruto, asi que ya esta decidido"-respondió hagoromo, quien se reía como loco por los tiernos pucheritos que hacia su nieto_

 _tras terminar de hablar naruto procedió a dormir_

 _ **(Dia siguiente)**_

 _naruto había echo un henge para ir a comprar ropa ya que era invierno, ropa que fue elegida por su abuelo por medio de su mente, naruto se había ido a su casa para ir a ponerse la ropa, cuando naruto se termino de cambiar, fue a verse al espejo, en el espejo se podía a ver un peliblanco con su actual peinado, con un campera y pantalones negro, con sandalias ninja del mismo color (nose como no les hace frio :v), tenia una bufanda roja volteada para el lado de la espalda, que le llegaba hasta la cintura y la otra parte hasta un poco mas abajo del hombro, también tenia unos guantes negros en cada mano, y ¿una mascara?, (es la misma mascara que usa kakashi), naruto usaba la mascara para que no lo reconocieran, si bien a hora era peliblanco, las marcas en la mejillas lo delataban, asi que cuando estaba entre multitudes usaba una mascara_

 _luego de eso naruto fue a visitar a su segundo abuelo para enojo de Hagoromo, ya que el quería ser el único abuelo para su nieto, tras un sorprendido viejo hokage por la nueva apariencia que tenia el ex-rubio, conversaron por un rato, donde naruto controlaba a hagoromo, ya que este tenia una aura asesina mas intensa cada vez que naruto le decía jiji a el viejo hokage, literalmente hagoromo estaba haciendo planes para salir de la mente de su nieto y despedazar al viejo hokage, pero naruto logro tranquilizarlo, apareciendo en el espacio mental donde estaba hagoromo, tras darle un abrazo a su abuelo nombrado como rikudou sennin, quien lloraba desconsolado por el afecto que le daba su nieto, a lo cual naruto tubo una enorme gota en su cabeza por la actitud de su abuelo, luego se despidió de el viejo hokage y procedió a irse_

" _(naruto a donde vamos)"-dijo hagoromo_

" _(estoy buscando algo interesante que hacer)"-respondió naruto_

 _mientras cambia por la nieve, en una calle vaciá y rectar con barios por los costados de la calles, de repente a lo lejos se vio 5 chicos, molestando a dos ojiperlas que tenia la misma estatura, una tenia el cabello azul oscuro y la otra una castaño de pelo corto que le llegaba hasta los hombros, naruto reconoció a una, paro a la otra no_

" _JAJAJAJ, miren esos ojos que extraños, seguras que su clan no es ciego, JAJAJAJAJA"-se burlo uno de los chicos, y todos los demás se reían_

 _las ojiperlas estaban llorando por las burlas que recibían, de repente alguien apareció delante de las ojiperlas, las ojiperlas miraron a quien había aparecido asustadas y tristes, pensado que este chico también se burlaría y las insultaría_

" _oigan ustedes, dejen de molestarlas"-dijo este nuevo chico_

" _Aah, quien eres tu, vete de aqui si no quieres que te golpeemos"-dijo uno de los chicos_

" _Soy Naruto Uzumaki, y no me iré a ningún lado"-respondió naruto con palabras firmes, pero con una mirada despreocupada (sin duda kakashi le pego sus costumbres :v)_

" _Oigan chicos que dicen si le damos una paliza a esto niño para que aprenda su lugar"-dijo un chico del grupo con una sonrisa, mientras todos crujían sus puños con una sonrisa_

 _las dos ojiperlas miraban esto con temor, pensado que el chico que habia aparecido para defenderlas iba a ser golpeado_

 _de repente uno de los chicos se abalanzo sobre el peliblanco listo para darle un puñetazo izquierdo, naruto paro el puñetazo con su mano derecha como si nado, para luego proporcionarle una pata al estomago del bravucón, pata cual lo mando a volar un pardee metros, mientras los amigos del chico veían esto con terror_

 _luego dos de los chicos del grupo se lanzaron sobre el peliblanco, queriendo darle un puñetazo por cada lado, naruto respondió saltando y girando sobre si mismo en el aire, para darle una patada a cada uno, los 2 chicos salieron volando uno por cada lado, cayendo un pardee metros lejos_

 _los ultimos dos decidieron irse a buscar a sus compañeros para luego irse_

" _estan bien"-dijo el peliblanco dandose vuelta para ver a las ojiperlas_

" _s-si"-respndieron las ojiperlas con grandes sonrojos, ya que vieron al rubio de espaldas, y hora que lo veian bien era muy apuesto, las chicas también estaban sorprendidos por lo fuerte que era el chico a la vista no mayor que ellas_

" _como escucharon me llamo naruto uzumaki, y tengo 6 años, y ustedes"-pregunto el peliblanco_

" _y-yo m-me l-llamo h-hinata hy-hyuga y y-yo ta-también t-tengo 6 a-años, y e-lla e-es mi he-hermana"-dijo una de las ojiperlas, tartamudeando, con sun sonrojo con no abandonaria su cara rapidamente_

" _y-yo m-me lla-llamo h-hanabi h-hyuga y y-yo t-también te-tengo 6 a-años"-respondió la otra ojiperla, tartamudeando, y también con el mismo sonroja que su hermano_

" _si me doy cuenta, jeje"-dijo naruto con una sonrisa que no hizo mas que sonrojar mas a las ojiperlas, haciendolas verse mas lindas a opinion de naruto, cuasando la riza de hagoromo_

 _ **(Espacio Mental)**_

" _jiji"-dijo naruto, viendo a hagoromo en el piso estallando en carcajadas_

" _bien hecho naruto"-dijo hagoromo ya mas recuperado_

 _levantado su pulgar y guiñándole el ojo, naruto entendió esto y tubo una gran gota en su cabeza_

" _jiji, hanabi tenia 10 años cuando yo y hinata teníamos 13 años, lo que significa que era menor"-pregunto naruto_

" _mm, debe ser uno de los cambios que se produjo"-dijo hagoromo colocando su mano en su barbilla en señal de estar pensando_

" _supongo que tienes razón"-dijo naruto_

" _aun así no le veo el problema que esas niñas hallan nacido el mismo día"-dijo hagoromo_

" _tienes razón"-respondió naruto con una sonrisa_

 _ **(Fuera del Espacio Mental)**_

" _bien chicas, me tengo que ir hasta luego"-dijo naruto, dando se vuelta para irse_

" _¡espera¡"-dijo hanabi agarrando tiernamente la mano de naruto_

" _¿si?, que sucede"-pregunto naruto dandose vuelta para quedar cara a cara con hanabi_

 _provocando el sonrojo de esta pero no retrocedió, para celos de la peli azul pues ella era muy tímida, hanabi no tanto_

" _t-te v-volveremos a v-ver"-pregunto hanabi, con un sonrojo muy grande ya que estaba a centímetros de la cara del peliblanco_

" _mm, no veo el problema, cuando quieras jugamos"-respondió naruto_

" _y como te encontraremos, n-naruto-kun"-pregunto hanabi, haciendo un pucherito mientras desviaba la mirada,_

" _mm, me podrias decir en donde viven hinata-chan y tu hanabi-chan, asi cuanto tenga tiempo voy"-respondió naruto, haciendo sonrojar mas a las 2 chicas, por el sufijo cariñoso que les dio el peliblanco_

" _¿s-sabes d-donde qu-queda la res-residencia hy-hyuga n-naruto-kun?"-pregunto hanabi, a lo cual el rubio asintió para alegría de ambas ojiperlas_

" _b-bueno n-naruto-kun ha-hanbi-chan y y-yo t-teníamos qu-que estar d-de r-regreso e-en casa ha-hace ti-tiempo"-dijo hinata dándole un beso en la mejilla a naruto, para irse corriendo por la vergüenza_

 _hanabi, vio la acción de su hermana con celos, también quiso darle un beso en la mejilla al peliblanco, pero se res-falo por la nieve, y termino besando en los labios a naruto, los dos se vieron sonrojados, pero hanabi tomo naruto de la cara y lo beso en los labios con ternura y suavidad, naruto correspondió y la agarro de la cintura, luego de unos segundos en el cielo, para opinión de ambos jovenes, se separaron por la falta de aire_

" _b-bien n-naru-kun e-es h-hora d-de q-que m-me v-valla, y q-quiero s-ser t-tu n-novia"-dijo hanabi sonrojada, y naruto sonrojado y sorprendido por lo directa que podría llegar a ser la chica_

" _e-esta b-bien ha-hanabi-chan, p-pero l-lo ult-ultimo opino que deberíamos cono-"-dijo naruto, pero fue callado por otro beso de hanabi_

" _n-no a-aceptare u-un n-no p-por r-respuesta"-dijo hanabi sonrojada pero firme_

" _e-esta bien hanabi-chan"-respondio naruto sonrojado, para la gran alegría de hanabi_

 _hanabi y naruto no sabia como explicar lo que sentía cada uno cuando estaba con el otro, sus corazones latían muy rápido, hasta que una palabra, se cruzo por la mente de ambos jóvenes "Amor", hanabi reconcilio esto gracias a los libros que le leía su madre a ellla y a su hermana, el príncipe venia a rescatar a la princesa, así se sentía hanabi cuando vio a naruto defender a ella y a su hermana, y naruto aprendió a comprender los sentimientos_

 _luego de eso los jóvenes procedieron a irse, no si antes darse un tierno beso_

" _(que estará haciendo jiji)"-se pregunto naruto para luego ir a su espacio mental_

 _ **(Espacio Mental)**_

" _jiji que estas haciend-"-pregunto naruto hasta que vio algo que lo dejo sin habla_

 _frente a el estaba su abuelo (hagoromo), arrodillado frente a una estatua de naruto, diciendo lo siguiente_

" _´¡ALAVADO SEA NARUTO-SAMA¡"-gritaba hagoromo mientras lloraba de forma comica_

 _hagoromo se percato de la prencencia de naruto, camino hasta el se arrodillo, ya que naruto tenia 6 años, tampoco era alto, hagoromo poso su manos en los hombros de naruto_

" _¡Naruto¡, ¡estoy tan argulloso de ti nieto mio¡, ¡a tu edad mis hijos indra y ashura, se la pasaban jugando¡, ¡pero tu has superado toda espectativa¡, ¡ESTOY TAN ORGULLOSO NIETO MIO¡-gritaba hagoromo mientras lloraba y abraza a naruto_

" _¿eh?"-fue lo unico que dijo naruto, para luego sonrojarse_

 _ **(Fuera del Espacio Mental)**_

 _naruto luego de eso se fue a su casa ya que estaba oscureciendo, alguien mas tambien habia visto los acontecimientos, y esa persona era el viejo hokage que le dio por ver que estaba haciendo el a hora el peliblanco, ya que pensaba que alguien le estaba robando el cariño de su nieto ya que no lo visitaba tanto como antes, y eso desde luego no le hacia ni un poco de gracia_

* * *

 _ **Espero que les alla gustado el capitulo, sus comentarios y animos , me animaron a subir los capitulos mas rapido, si siguen asi, subire los capitulos lo mas rapido que pueda, también estaré respondiendo los primeros 6 comentarios, si es que superan esa cifra y si no, responderé los que esten, muchas gracias por todo**_

 ** _Reacción_** _ **de hagoromo al memento del primer beso**_

 _ **Hagoromo: ¡AH¡, ¡ES UN GENIO¡-grito hagoromo con los ojos como platos y una sonrisa pervertida**_

 _ **TheLastAlex: Fue solo un accidente-dije con una sonrisa**_

 _ **Hagoromo: ¡NO¡, ¡ES UN GENIO¡, ¡RECONoSCO UN GENIO CUANDO LO VEO¡-re-vatio hagoromo**_

 _ **TheLastAlex: Fue un accidente-dije ya perdiendo la paciencia**_

 _ **Hagoromo: ¡ES UN GENIO¡-volvió a revatir hagoromo, con su ojos aun abierto como platos y también su sonrisa pervertida**_

 _ **TheLastAlex: Como quieras-dije ya cansado**_

 _ **jeje pequeña escena inspirada en una caricatura xD**_

 _ **Hasta en el momento en el Harem:**_

 _ **-Karin y Hanabi (Principales)**_

 _ **-Anko**_

 _ **-Ino**_

 _ **-Haku fem**_

 **Capitulo Publicado: 03/06/2017**


End file.
